Deaman High
by Bad Girl Rock
Summary: 5 very lucky students from Deaman High school in a small town in japan have been pick to save there small school from disappering causeing the only Demonhuman school left to close.


Daemon High

By Dark Angel Kim

A/n: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime names that maybe used in the story. But if you do own Inuyasha I well give you my whole Manga collection (with at this time is 2 mangas) and all my yugioh cards (with is 185 cards) ok never mind then. OH YES DO NOT SUE ME I HAVE NOTHING BUT WHAT IS LISTED ABOVE. Knock on the front door they found me hides in a closet Please enjoy

"Hey guess what I just heard. We get to go on a camping trip this Friday to Forest north of here" a girl about the age of 16 says to her friends as they all sit down at a table. She starts to play with her school uniform. A boy about her age with dog-ears glares at her and she stops "sorry Inuyasha it is a nerves habit"

"Kagome you life is a nerves habit" says a girl about the age of 17 in a dark Blue School uniform. A boy about the age of 17 with a tail draped over his shoulder walks up and taps Kagome on the shoulder making the girl jump. The older girl glares at the boy with the tail. "Sesshoumaru that is not nice"

"Song it is ok I just was not paying attention," Kagome says as she grabs onto Inuyashas arm "so Sesshoumaru did you hear about the camping trip. It is said to be a no adult allowed trip. Which mean the teachers are going to make use take care of our self's" the groups starts to laugh

"Kagome you are one strange girl do you truly believe they would leave a bunch of teenagers alone in a forest with no adult supervision" Songo says with a huge smile "but it would be fun" placing her hand into sesshoumarus lap

Over the intercom comes a very scratchy voice "well all the sophomores and juniors please come to the gym for a quick announcement that is all"

All four look at each other and smile

"I think that is us," Sesshoumaru says with a smile

The Gym

"Thank you for all coming I just thought you as honorable students of Daemon High school should get to say good bye to 6 very lucky people. They have won a free trip to the biggest Hot spring in Japan for a month to do nothing but have fun." A Fox demon says standing on a stage "Well you all give a hand to Kagome, Inuyasha, Songo, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and last Shippo. Well you all come up here please"

Kagome almost passes out as the group walks up onto the stage followed by a freshman and another junior.

"Here you are your passes. You 6 are being honored for best grades and fighting skills in the school. Do any of you have something to say" the 6 nod no and walk off stage "wait you six I need you to stay. The rest may leave" the gym slowly starts to empty. The fox demon sign for the group to follow him

The office

"Mr. Karama I think you have the wrong kid's sir. Me I have the worst grades in the school." Songo says to the fox demon as he sits down

" Says Sesshoumaru but is cut off

"You guys have been chosen to fight in the honorable name of this school. Daemon high school has been chosen to be shut down unless we send in 6 kids to fight in our name and win. You are all great no the best this school has ever had so you have been chosen to save our school" Mr. Karama says "are you up to saving your school"

"Sir I am" says the freshman

"Thank you Shippo. How about the rest of you are you ready to save your school." Mr. Karama says. Kagome and the others think. Inuyasha was the first to speak

"Sir what do we have to do" the others nod and wait to hear what they must do to save there school from being shut down for good.

Kim: so everyone how do you like my first Real story of this type ****Looks around ok no one well talk to me then.

Miroku: I liked it sweetie hugging Kim but when do I come in. Don't tell me I come in later.

Kim: sorry I had to the other in walks to the sofa and begins to cry uncontrollably I well never am a good writer. Miroku walks over and hugs Kim leave me alone

Miroku: Kim you are good you just well have not got fans like SF (Striking Falcon) she just has been on longer is all. Kim stops crying and walks over to the Computer and starts to write the second Chapter

Kim: I am sorry you have to read my feeling sorry for my self I just don't get a lot of reviews I have been on FF for a year and only got 5 reviews from all my story's. So please send me a review I am begging.

Chapter Two "Training day"

"Kagome are you sure this is the right thing to do what if the master finds us" Inuyasha says as he and Kagome walk deeper into the forest followed by Songo and Sesshoumaru.

"Come one Inuyasha don't tell me you are afraid of that old hag she can't even hurt a fly" Sesshoumaru says with a laugh

"What are you four doing out here at this hour." says a voice in the forest around the kids

"Run she has found us"


End file.
